


Come back to Milan

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Friendship, Getting Back Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place before the season 2013-2014 where Kaka have signed to Milan AC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back to Milan

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

POV Kaka

When there has been rumors of transfer , I was asked several times where I wanted to go, I did not have many answers. I would play anywhere.

I was surprised when after some days i had a phone call from Andriy **"Yes hello ?"**

**"Ricardo"**

**"Andriy, what happens ?"**

**" I have heard about the rumors of transfer and i was telling to myself that maybe you could maybe come back to Milan "**

**"Milan ?"**

**"Yes Milan, Milan AC want you again, I could do the intermediary so that you come back to the club"**

**"Andrei... i would never think that Milan want me back... "**

**"Yes, they really want you, i'm always in contact with the club. Everyone want that you return in Milan. Me too i want that. "**

**"Andrei"**

**"You will tell me just thank you when you will sign the contract and we will discuss."**

It's true that I had not thought about the hypothesis of Milan, Milan remains one of my favorite clubs, and I had a huge moment there and I've done lots of game. When Andrei has called me it's make me remind some memories and also our relationship together when we were together. We shared a room together at the hotel during displacements, we were close. Then we had a physical relationship. Although for some it is a taboo what we did, no one knows about our relationship and this will rest a secret. I know that my wife knows about our relationship, because one day taken of remorse and other things I'd told her, she was angry about me, we were faithful about our faith . She asked, but I assured her that she was the only person that I loved, she was the most important person for me. We did not put the pieces together with my wife, we had several discussions where she tried to understand, it took us a while, but she supports our relationship after. Because she knew that he would never come between us. She wants details and when we are together, when i come back to her, i have to show in the bed how much i love her. I think after all these years I still cannot explain our relationship, I'm just happy with him and I think that's one of the most important things.

Some time later, I signed in Milan, and I took over the house in which we live before leaving Madrid. I saw Andrei the early days of my return, and I was at his home, he took me in his arms

**"I have really missed you "**

**"Me too i have rally missed you"**

And he kissed me, I have returned his kiss, it's been a long time for us. I was happy.

**"I saw that you have returned to my kiss, so I deduce that you want to continue our relationship."**

**"Yes"**

And we kissed, I have spent the night with him. I have warned my wife that I will not be at home, she wasn't at Milan yet, because she completes the last things about the moving and she was busy with the kids, I have told her that I love her.

And she answer to me **"I intend that you show me how you love me once that I would be in Milan in a bed"**

Usually when I spent a night with Andrei, the next day, I came back to my wife, I showed her by any means possible that I loved her. And she was happy.

My life was like that, and i don't want to change that. I'm just happy.

END


End file.
